


Inauguration Night

by venndaai



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Double Penetration, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Threesome - Other/Other/Other, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Tisarwat's been fantasizing about this for a long time, but she never thought it would actually happen.





	Inauguration Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackedofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackedofSpades/gifts).



 

“The final vote is in,” Station said in Tisarwat’s ear. “Congratulations, Governor.”

Tisarwat let out a shaky breath, and leaned forward, palms flat on her desk, to steady herself. “Good,” she said, “good.” She nodded at her assistant, who grinned unrestrainedly. “Ches, can we have the victory party at seven? Good. Station, will you send out invitations for me?”

“Of course, Governor,” Athoek Station said smoothly. Tisarwat shivered again at the title. She’d been fairly certain she was going to win, but still, she was very relieved that she had.

Thankfully, the stress hadn’t driven her acceptance speech out of her head, and she delivered it half an hour later on the station concourse to a crowd of spectators, most of whom seemed pleased that she’d won or at least not currently contemplating political assassination. Instead of looking at the sea of faces, she had Station show her her own image, and she schooled her face into the correct grave yet positive expression, and admired her carefully chosen outfit. She placed her gloved hands on the podium so her audience could see they had her full attention, and said to Station subvocally, Speech, please.

It had taken her a few years but she’d eventually learned that nothing in this universe besides Amaat could be perfect, and she’d drive herself insane trying to achieve perfection. Tonight wasn’t going to be perfect, but it was going to be as good as she could make it.

 

* * *

 

And three hours after that she was standing by the buffet table at the victory party (hosted by a very wealthy friend in her extravagantly large suite of rooms), debating between shrimp and salmon, when Lieutenant Seivarden came up behind her, said, “Great speech, kid,” and ruffled her hair.

Tisarwat turned, slowly, and gave Seivarden her iciest stare. “I’m flattered you listened,” she said coldly.

Seivarden raised an elegant eyebrow. “You didn’t see us? We were at the front of the crowd. Wouldn’t have missed it for the galaxy.”

Tisarwat wanted to ask who “we” included, but didn’t. Seivarden had actually dressed up for the occasion- she was still just wearing her uniform, but it was dress uniform, and red stones dangled from her ear and nose, and was that a glimmer of color around her eyes? In the corner of her vision Tisarwat could see the hostess talking to the priestess of a new and popular mystery cult. Those were people Tisarwat should be talking to, people more important than a military officer with no knowledge of or interest in political intrigue.

“I won’t keep you from your adoring public,” Seivarden said, grinning, “but you should find us when you’re done. We got you a really expensive bottle of arack.”

Tisarwat turned slightly and looked over Seivarden’s shoulder to see Ekalu on the other side of the room, making conversation with Celar. She noticed Tisarwat’s gaze, and winked.

Tisarwat felt herself flush. That annoyed her, which was probably just making her embarrassment more obvious. She wasn’t a teenager any more.

“Maybe I will,” she said. “If I have time.”

 

* * *

 

“And then,” Tisarwat said, fighting to swallow down her giggles, “she asked me if it were true that Radchaai bathed in lukewarm tea every day!”

“No,” Ekalu gasped, and Seivarden snorted.

“Foreigners make more interesting conversationalists than most of the citizen landowners, anyway,” Tisarwat confided. “But I’m committed- half the year up here, half down there.”

“We’ll miss you,” Ekalu said, and her smile was so warm Tisarwat imagined she could feel the cozy heat of it.

“I’ll miss you too,” she admitted. “And-" She'd had two drinks, she could admit this- "sometimes I miss serving on Mercy of Kalr, you know?" 

"It isn't the same without you," Ekalu said. A platitude. Tisarwat wanted something realer than that. 

"Which is why," Seivarden said, "we thought we might throw you a private little going-away party."

"Very private," Ekalu added, and the way she was looking at Tisarwat- Tisarwat had only ever seen her turn _that_ look on Lieutenant Seivarden before.

"Please," Tisarwat said, with feeling. "I was done with this an hour ago. Please tear me away from my constituents." 

"All right," Seivarden said, equably, "but first, you get to make a choice." She reached into the bag by her boot, and pulled out two items, setting them down on the table. 

One was, indeed, a very nice looking bottle of arack. The other was much smaller, and appeared to be a fancy jar full of- 

Some of Tisarwat's blood rushed to her face. Some of it rushed other places. She snatched at the jar, before she had time to think better of it. 

"Oh, very good choice," Seivarden said, grinning. 

 

* * *

 

 The room was an overnight one, not rent-by-the-hour, and from the decor Tisarwat guessed that renting it had been a pretty big deal for two officers' budgets. Seivarden entered first, Station opening the door for her and presumably guiding her to the minibar, where she stowed away the arack. Tisarwat followed, trying to maintain her composure, grateful for the high heeled shoes that were forcing her to walk with dignity. She put the jar down on the table by the bed, which was rather large by space station standards. Seivarden tossed her bag down on the bed itself.

“So, Governor,” Ekalu said, closing the door gently, “what’s your pleasure?”

Tisarwat fought to keep from blushing again at the straightforwardness of it. “You expect me to believe you don’t have this all planned out already?”

“She caught us,” Seivarden said, smirking, and walked around to the other side of the bed, where she started stripping with the efficiency only an entertainer or soldier could muster. “You’re right. We’ve got a fairly extensive agenda prepared. But we’re flexible people,” and she winked, and Amaat damn it, the worst thing about Lieutenant Seivarden turning on the old-fashioned charm was that it worked. “Now, I know for a fact you’ve been to a few orgies over the past year- sorry, ‘ _donor meetings’-_ , so I’m assuming you’ve had this kind of experience before.”

“And how do you know that-” Tisarwat started to ask, and then gave up. The best tool in her arsenal at the moment, she decided, was professionalism. Just act like this was nothing out of the ordinary and she was in complete control, and she could make it true out of sheer willpower. “I’m not particularly interested in voyeurism,” she said.

“Our Governor likes to be the center of attention? Who would have thought it?” Seivarden asked Ekalu, and gestured for her to come over, which she obligingly did. Seivarden started to help Ekalu remove her own uniform.

“I am shocked at this revelation,” Ekalu deadpanned.

Tisarwat huffed, and then decided to ignore them in favor of divesting herself of her own garments and accoutrements. Immediately Seivarden tsked at her. “Come here,” she said. “Let me do it.”

“I’m really not interested in being ordered around,” Tisarwat snipped, but she obeyed.

“Had enough of that in the military, huh?” Seivarden said. “My, you’ve come far from being our baby lieutenant.”

 _Fuck this_ , Tisarwat thought, and grabbed Seivarden’s bony bare shoulders, pulling her close enough for Tisarwat to lean up and bring their mouths together. It wasn’t suave, but it was effective, judging by the noises Seivarden made, especially when Tisarwat sucked on Seivarden’s lower lip, then scraped her teeth over it.

“I imagine you’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Ekalu commented. “It really is the most effective way of getting her to shut up.”

You wait your turn, Tisarwat wanted to growl, but then Seivarden was moving to sit on the bed and pulling Tisarwat down with her. Tisarwat broke away just enough to balance herself, getting one knee up on the bed and the other leg in between Seivarden’s bare thighs. Seivarden was pulling at the buttons on Tisarwat’s jacket now, fumbling in her impatience, and why hadn’t Tisarwat put on something more prescient this afternoon?

“Let me,” Ekalu murmured from behind her, one hand resting lightly on Tisarwat’s shoulder. Tisarwat nodded, and Ekalu moved closer, her chest pressing warm against Tisarwat’s back as her hands undid the buttons, and fuck, Tisarwat hadn’t anticipated the reaction she’d have to that, either. Ekalu clearly noticed, from the way she pressed closer and her lips pressed briefly to Tisarwat’s neck.

The buttons were undone, and Ekalu helped her shrug out of the jacket, and then Seivarden’s hands were the ones pulling Tisarwat’s shirt up over her head and tossing it somewhere behind them on the bed. Long, clever hands, and Tisarwat shivered as they returned to slide down her chest and come to rest on her hips, tugging at her trousers. It was easy enough to shrug out of those. Seivarden raised a hand to her mouth, and in one simple movement, pulled off her glove with her teeth. It was hot as fuck, and Tisarwat couldn't help but grind down a bit on Seivarden's leg. "Just one more second," Seivarden said, removing her other glove the same way. Then, agonizingly slowly, she trailed one finger down Tisarwat's chest, between her breasts, across her stomach and down between her legs. 

Ekalu must have removed her gloves as well, because a moment later there were bare fingers brushing over Tisarwat's nipples, even as Seivarden pressed another finger to Tisarwat's clit. "Fuck," Tisarwat breathed. "Hyr's cock, just- just fuck me already, both of you. At the same time."

Seivarden's eyebrows shot up. "That's ambitious," she said. "You sure?"

 _I've been fantasizing about this for years and I've never been more sure of anything in my life_ wasn't a very dignified answer, so Tisarwat just nodded curtly. 

"You haven't kissed me yet," Ekalu pointed out, right in Tisarwat's ear, and Tisarwat turned her head so she could do just that, but she didn't stop grinding against Seivarden, who had leaned forward to suck on Tisarwat's right nipple. Ekalu kissed harder and longer than Seivarden did, like she was deadly serious about it, and Tisarwat was breathless when the kiss ended. 

Ekalu moved away, and Tisarwat opened her mouth to complain, until she saw where Ekalu was going. She turned her attention back to Seivarden for a few seconds, until Ekalu returned, hands slick with lubricant. "I'm going to go slow," Ekalu said, "so you'll just have to be patient."

"Fine," Tisarwat said. "As long as you get to it already." 

"Wait," Seivarden said. Her body twisted as she reached across the bed to her bag, and pulled out-

"Wow," Tisarwat said. "You really did come prepared."

"Pass the lubricant," Seivarden said to Ekalu. 

Tisarwat watched with interest as Seivarden slathered an impressive strap-on with lubricant, until she was distracted by Ekalu's hands on her ass. "Ready, darling?" Ekalu asked. Tisarwat moved forward on the bed, pulling up her other leg so she was fully balanced over Seivarden's half-prone body. "Fuck yes," Tisarwat answered, and was rewarded by cool fingers finally going where she wanted them to. 

It wasn't nearly soon enough after that that Ekalu drew out her fingers, leaving Tisarwat feeling empty and frustrated, and then rewarded as fingers were replaced by Ekalu's cock, which felt like exactly the right size, and Tisarwat whined and pushed backwards, desperate for more, deeper, harder. "Patience," Ekalu admonished, and pressed a kiss to the edge of Tisarwat's jaw before wrapping her arms around Tisarwat's waist and _pushing_ -

"Shit," Seivarden said. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Don't get distracted, dear," Ekalu admonished, and Seivarden nodded, and finished securing the last strap. That done, she applied herself assiduously to the task of driving Tisarwat insane: tonguing her nipples, licking stripes along her stomach, all while Ekalu slowly, slowly began to move in a deliberate rhythm. 

By now Tisarwat was dripping wet, and it was no challenge at all to lower herself onto the well-lubricated strap-on. She simply maneuvered herself into place, and then let Ekalu's slow thrusts push her down, and down, an inch at a time until she was flush against Seivarden's stomach, and God, she felt so amazingly full. Seivarden stopped sucking on her tits long enough to ask, "Doing all right, beautiful?" 

"Very- much- more than- all right," Tisarwat assured her, through gasps. 

“Imagine if the voting public could see their governor now,” Ekalu murmured. She leaned over Tisarwat's shoulder, and Seivarden bent up to kiss her, and the motion drove them both so deep into Tisarwat that she turned her head and hissed into Seivarden's neck. 

“I’ve got you,” Seivarden murmured, the reassuring words sounding hot as hell in her antique accent. “I’ve got you.” And she certainly did, with her hands digging into the backs of Tisarwat’s thighs, Seivarden’s hips starting to thrust upward.

It lasted a deliciously long time, because Ekalu, it turned out, had frankly incredible stamina, and didn't orgasm until Tisarwat had already come, screaming around Seivarden's fingers in her mouth. Ekalu pulled out before coming, which disappointed Tisarwat slightly but, she had to admit, was neater, and meant that Tisarwat was able to twist around quickly and see her face when she climaxed. Then Tisarwat reluctantly slid off of Seivarden's strap-on, and flopped onto the bed, lying there boneless for a minute until Seivarden gave her another orgasm with her mouth while Ekalu was eating Seivarden out. 

"That was a very good present," Tisarwat pronounced later, in the bath. "Well done."

"You'll be back in six months?" Seivarden said. "How about a repeat performance then?"

She was going to _need_ six months to recover from that, Tisarwat thought, but her pride wouldn't let her say it. "I have no objections," she said, loftily. "Check with my assistant." Then she pushed herself up off the bath, stumbled over to the bed with its newly changed sheets, and fell asleep without even bothering to dry her hair.


End file.
